russelfandomcom-20200213-history
FTT Year 2016 in Review: The 30 Stories That Define the Year in Media (Part II)
December 20, 2016 Another year is about to end. But before the calendar flips to 2017, here is a look back at the year that was in television and radio. This article looks back at the 30 moments that define the Philippine media this year. If you missed out on Part I of this series, click on the highlighted link for more information. Here is Part II of the four-part series. These stories are arranged in no particular order. The End of Kris TV Kris TV had been an early morning staple for nearly five years. With Kris Aquino at the helm, Kris TV became one of the most enduring talk shows of the decade, and despite all the criticisms and low ratings thrown at them, ABS-CBN kept the faith on both Kris and the show itself. But on March 23, Kris Aquino made a stunning announcement that she will officially bid farewell due to her recent health issues. As it turned out, this was Kris TV's last original episode, with the show continuing to air reruns until April 15, before it was replaced by Magandang Buhay. Since then, Kris appeared as a guest on rival GMA talk show Yan ang Morning, and was scheduled to interview President Rodrigo Duterte in November until the latter no-showed due to illness. News5 Loses Men to Duterte Speaking of President Duterte, his cabinet featured a select number of former News5 anchors and reporters. This included PCOO chief Martin Andanar, DOT spokesperson Cherie Mercado, and assistant secretary for media relations Mia Reyes. With the departure of numerous on-air staff, News5 was forced to implement new measures such as solo anchors on select Aksyon newscasts. Unfortunately, it did not mitigate the damage that News5 endured this year, so much so that its head Luchi Cruz-Valdes even contemplated on relinquishing her post in favor of a cabinet position, a rumor that was eventually quashed. However, this was not the only problem that TV5 faced this year. New Educational Programs under IBC Launched in February 15, the introduction of morning educational block on IBC-13. The educational programming led by Science Kwela, Pamana, Math Power and Learn with English. In public schools nationwide, the block has been learn the lessons for elementary and high school students, catering them with educational programs every mornings. For the first time ever, the sequestered network launching the educational programming after the success of PTV-4 under CONSTEL (Continuing Studies via Television) for telecourse led by Fun with Math, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Chemistry in Action and CONSTEL English; and RPN-9 under Eskwela ng Bayan led by Karen's World, Why?, Solved and Alikabok. IBC-13 has made the programs available on YouTube. The tutorial episodes are conducted mainly in conversational Filipino, making it easy for school children. Fantaserye Primetime Slot of IBC IBC-13 took over the partnership of Secarats Talent Management Services and continue to produce their own fantaserye of IBC-13 with a heartwarming story in a majority of two major giant local TV networks like ABS-CBN and GMA-7. It remained on the phenomenal 7:45 timeslot after the top-rating news program Express Balita. The year began with Kumander Bawang, a superhero action fantasy comedy-drama starring Josh Padilla, aired from September 28, 2015 to March 4, 2016. Among the top-rating IBC-13 fantaserye of 2016 like Syrena, the mermaid fantasy drama starring Sofia Andres, aired from March 7 to August 5; and on August 8 at present for the premiere of Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, an action-fantasy drama starring Dominic Roque. As for the mermaid fantaserye, Syrena is IBC-13's No. 1 slot dominated with FPJ's Ang Probinsyano which turned into No. 2 slot and Little Nanay, then Poor Señorita and recently Encantadia in the same time slot, airing from March 7 to August 5. At present, the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell took over the No. 1 slot at 7:45 p.m. premiered in August 8. The Return of TreseBella Primetime Imported telenovelas under TreseBella made their return to Primetime Ang Dating on February 8 began with the remake of the Mexican telenovela Simplemente María starring Claudia Álvarez, reigning on the 10:00 timeslot. At present, it replaced by Amor de Bario, premiered in October 3. At 10:30 timeslot is the late primetime Korean drama A Witch's Love. This was followed by four other Koreanovelas: I Remember You and Valid Love. Dissolution of TV5’s Entertainment Department Late last year, TV5 reached out to VIVA Entertainment head Vic del Rosario to reinvigorate its entertainment division. The end result of this collaboration included shows such as Ang Panday, Bakit Manipis ang Ulap, Born to Be a Star and Tasya Fantasya. Unfortunately, none of VIVA’s shows clicked, with questionable scheduling and low ratings to blame for the issues. As a result, new TV5 head Chot Reyes had no choice but to start over, dissolving TV5’s entertainment division, and cutting ties with VIVA in September. For now, TV5 airs TV shopping blocks, Tagalized canned programs and movies, News5 shows and the PBA, while waiting for Chot Reyes to renovate the station from within. IBC-Secarats In September 12 last year, IBC-13 began the partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) under the leadership of head honcho Francisco Abuan, Jr. to reinvigorate the talent provider and production unit. Drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes introducing IBC-Secarats collaboration partnership thru numerous episodes are Help Me Forget (November 7, 2015, starring Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz), Run to You (January 23, 2016, starring Sarah Ortega and Andres Muhlach), Can't Get Over You (February 6, 2016, starring Renz Aytona and Sophie Albert), Fallin (April 23, 2016, starring Kobe Paras and Via Saroca), Dad Meets Girl (June 4, 2016, starring Crissel Ignacio, Richard Gomez and Angel Aquino), He's My Boy, Sister (August 6, 2016,, starring Michael Tañeca and Angelina Cruz), Believe Me, Mr. Right (August 20, 2016, starring Patrisha Samson, Stephanie Bangcot and JM de Guzman), Love by Fate (August 27, 2016, starring Francis Magundayao and Keith Cruz), Until I Fall in Love Again (part one on September 17 and part two on September 24, starring Sue Ramirez, Cherryz Mendoza and Diego Loyzaga), 15 Going On 18 (October 29, 2016, starring Denise Canlas and Paulo Angeles), Friends in Love (November 12, 2016, starring Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Aaron Rosario and Zonia Mejia), Classmate Loves You (November 26, 2016, starring Cherryz Mendoza and Hiro Volante), Letting Go (December 3, 2016, starring Harold Rementilla and Kyline Alcantara) and Sisterettes for Love (December 10, 2016, starring Erika Mae Salas, Jerome Ponce and Renz Aytona). The Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! relaunched in January 17 is the introduction of IBC-Secarats collaboration conducting the two segments: Hey it's Fans Day! Full Fanatic, a selected artists from IBC Talent Center and Secarats Artist Group; and Team Secarats, a group of talented young artists from Secarats Talent Management Services in a segment featuring the premier artist and performers of Secarats Artist Group, who exemplified true meaning of talent - singing, dancing, modeling and acting. Some of them are recording artist, models, singers, dancers, performers and former mainstays of TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) on PTV-4 (a youth-oriented musical variety show from April 19 to August 2, 2015 before reformatted into a youth-oriented comedy gag show TSAS Eh Di Wow! in May 24 to August 9, 2015). The IBC-Secarats partnership made a result of this collaboration included programs are Glory Jane aired in the early primetime slot, Roberta and Hulog ng Langit during the afternoon slot and the nationwide reality talent search show Bida Best. At present, the local version of the American kiddie game show Fun House puttting the 5:00 timeslot and the romantic drama series You Light Up My Life reigning the 8:30 timeslot. As the head of entertainment division Wilma Galvante to renovate the sequestered network into the third network, IBC-13 also airs the NBA on Saturday morning, the PBA on weekend primetime and the Viva Tagalog movies on weekend primetime (Viva Box Office on Saturday and Sunday Sinemaks on Sunday). Express Balita Turns 18 In July 13, IBC-13 saw the country's longest-running Filipino news program Express Balita celebrate its 18th anniversary. It also unveiled a documentary special on August 21 (Sunday). The Big Two-0 ' July 30 saw ''T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) celebrate its 35th anniversary with a documentary special. It considered as one of the Filipinos' favorite local comedy shows of all-time, the 35-year-old iconic gag show continues to defy time, maintaining its status in a Saturday night habit despite an evolving cast of talents and advancements in technology. '''The Rebirth of CNN Philippines Last year, CNN Philippines was heavily criticized for its revolving door of anchors, a penchant for airing HLN and CNN International shows, and a lack of commitment towards breaking news. Enter Armie Jarin-Bennett, a CNN International veteran who decided to give CNN Philippines an extreme makeover. Within a year since her entry, CNN Philippines transformed itself into a force in the world of journalism almost overnight. New locally flavored shows were introduced, and newly-hired hosts and anchors such as Pinky Webb, Ruth Cabal, Andrei Felix and Anthony Pangilinan (who also anchor the English late-night news program on PTV-4) were brought in. The end result is a positively-reviewed news organization which now strives to tell the story of the Filipino, as evidenced by the network’s highly-praised coverage of the vice presidential debates. PTV-4’s Revitalization and IBC-13’s Sale and Remaining the Viewership, as Promised by President Duterte Upon assuming office on June 30, President Rodrigo Duterte promised sweeping changes for the country. None was more evident than in the three networks that are owned by the government: PTV-4, IBC-13 and RPN-9. President Duterte’s plan for PTV-4 is to become a public service network in the mold of the PBS in the U.S. and the BBC in the U.K. As for IBC-13, his objective is to unveil the network to private investors for P10 billion, with the eye towards revitalizing its seemingly moribund programming and remaining the No. 3 in viewership. As for RPN-9 (RPN Network), airing the Tagalized canned programs and movies, MBA. local news and public affairs and entertainment programs. While the proposals will take some time, one can only hope that the three networks will soon return to form as the country’s respective government and general entertainment station. Part III of this four-part series is coming up this Thursday. Stay tuned.